Bray Road
by Our Guild
Summary: UNSC Fireteam Echo 12 is deployed to Wisconsin after receiving a strange emergency call from soldiers in a nearby forest. How will this team of marines handle the dark mystery hiding in the shadows of the forest? How will they handle Bray Road?
1. Bray Road-Prologue

**Author's Note: Minion here! Party party party! *throws confetti everywhere* I just finished a new Multi-chapter fic. Now for all of you who know what this will be about, no spoilers please. For those who don't, ignore the spoilers that those who do will be posting about anyway. So I have been working off and on between this and a FSN x Naruto fic(because we obviously don't have enough of those). This one was just shorter so I finished it earlier. This one is complete but I will take constructive criticism in account and anything super important, I can change before I update, which should be weekly, every Thursday. As usual, none of the members of OurGuild(which is sadly just me again) own anything canon. Also, as a side note, the rest of the fic(except for one interlude chapter) will not be like this radio play thing. Read, enjoy, review!**

**Bray Road**

**S.O.S.**

-Incoming Transmission: 334 Regiment: Squad Alpha 16-

-Location: Elkhorn, Wisconsin, United Republic of North America: November 13, 2552-

/This is Sergeant Nathan Gilmore! We need back up! I repeat, we need back up!/

*gunfire*

/ We've brought as many civilians and remaining police forces and militia and bunkered down in the woods./

*gunfire*

/We are under attack! I repeat, under attack!/

*screams*

/Sir! We've lost contact with the left flank!/

/Damn. What the hell is that thing?/

/What do we do sir?/

/Keep up with the defense. We have to defend the civilians./

/Yes sir./

/My men are dying. We need back up./

*gunfire*

*screams*

/I'm not sure what this thing is. It's killing all my men. It's killing all of my damn men!/

*gunfire*

*bang*

*woman's scream*

*bang*

/You two! Flip over the tables to make a barricade! Make sure it doesn't get to the civilians!/

*bang*

*crash*

*bang*

/IT'S BREAKING THROUGH!/

*crash*

/SHOOT IT! SHOOT IT!/

*gunfire*

*Gilmore's scream*

*sidearm fire*

/SERGEANT!/

*screams*

*Sidearm fire*

*unidentified animal noise*

*scream*

*gurgle*

*growling*

*Gilmore panting*

/Stay back! Stay Back!/

*sidearm fire*

*Gilmore's scream*

*unidentified animal noise*

-Transmission End-


	2. Bray Road-Reaction

**Bray Road**

**Reaction**

**Authors Note: So for any of you who have stuck through the first chapter(or chapter 0), this is pretty much what the rest of the fic will be like. So not sure if you all caught on to my excitement of releasing this, but you see, last year my new year's resolution was to finish one of my multi-chaptered fics. Seeing how I had just finished right before the year had ended, I just barely reached my deadline. So yeah, there was much cause for celebration on my behalf. So standard stuff still applies. If I end up owning the rights to something, I will let you all know. Read, Enjoy, Review!**

-PFC Thomas Bortels-

-Fireteam Echo 12-

- Pelican Unit India 5-

-Location: Wisconsin sky, Wisconsin, United Republic of North America: November 15, 2552-

-Time: 1500-

Private First Class Thomas Bortels sat in a pelican drop ship, eyes closed. It had been a month since the covenant invaded earth. Since then, they had been fighting 36 hours strait, only getting 12 hours for rest before they had to get back in the action. Since then, most of the regiments and battalions were split, hell, there were even only a few companies left together. Now most of them were in fire teams and platoons. So naturally, any chance there was, they would rest.

A man cleared his throat loudly, disturbing Thomas from his dozing. The man wore the uniform of a Gunnery Sergeant. He had dark eyes and black hair in a buzz cut and in place of a beard was stubble. This was Gunnery Sergeant Timothy O'Riley, though everyone in Fireteam Echo 12 just called him Gunny.

"Alright men. We recently received a distress call from the army squad Alpha 16 from the 334th Regiment. They were stationed in the area to evacuate civilians. We received word that they were engaged with covenant. Our last transmission from them had them in the woods, hiding in a cabin with the remnants of their soldiers. We believe that it was from the covenant. More specifically, a brute squad. We're in charge of searching for survivors and eliminating the covenant in that sector while Echo 10 and Echo 11 clear the town. Let's do this Marines!"

"Hoorah!"

The entire ship cheered with him.

Thomas double checked his MA5 Assault Rifle and M6G, making sure everything looked fine, before looking around. To his right was a pale, blond haired female with blue eyes. She was young, but then again, most of the recruits now a days were. Her name was Gabrielle Poésy and was the one he was closest with in the squad. He gave her a smile and she smiled back.

To his left was Mitch Hudson. He was built and wore his uniform without any sleeves. If there was any sort of heavy lifting that was needed, Mitch was the go-to guy. He would carry any large gear that command decided to give them. He was also one of Thomas's oldest friends in the squad.

Next to the entrance of the pelican was Richard Michaels. He was a one of the newer recruits. He wasn't seasoned and was pretty young, but was still fit. Thomas didn't know much about him and didn't really make much of an effort into doing so anymore. The guy was not a morning person and had an attitude worse than a brute with a bad fur day.

Across from him was the resident red-head of the team, Leon Brown. He had spiked back orange hair which was held down back by his helmet. He often hung around Richard due to their connection of being athletes, both being members of basketball teams, though Richard was only a member of his high school team while Leon almost went pro.

Next to him was Elise Celeste. She was also new blood. Fresh out of basics where all she was taught was how to shoot and work their equipment, as well as clean it. She was quiet and watched everything the more experienced members did. She and several other trainees were sent out to help the group, only for them to be split amongst several Echo teams for the mission.

Across from Thomas was Raynold Bandley. Everyone just called him Ray. He was a cheerful guy with dark skin and tried his best at his job. He was everyone's friend and was the old "new guy" before the recruits joined. Thomas had worked with him in the field before. He, Ray, and Gabrielle made a mean team on a warthog.

Then there was Ginny Shawcross. She was a pale freckled girl who was originally stationed in the orbital platform Malta Station. She had been sent along with several other marines to Cairo Station for an award ceremony. Believe it or not, it was for THE Master Chief, and Sergeant Avery Johnson. Those two were practically living legends and greatest heroes of mankind alive. It was a story that Ginny always told. However, when Earth was attacked, she and her squad were in their pelican, returning to Malta when it was destroyed by the covenant. They were then picked up by the frigate that Fireteam Echo was in, the UNSC Rebirth of the Pheonix.

Finally, there was Wade Kruz. Wade was a little lanky but wasn't half bad with a rifle. Wade had blond hair and a slight go-tee. He was a good guy and easy going. Thomas liked him.

/We are coming upon the LZ./

The pilot called back.

/Get ready./

The fireteam readied their assault rifles, or shotgun in Gunny's case. The back door opened. As soon as it did, the team jumped out, weapons ready.

Thomas looked around. They were on some road in a country by a forest. Nearby were several warthogs. One was a standard machine gun hog and two were transporter types. All of them looked pretty messed up. The regular hog was blown up with only the shell remaining. The turret gun had fallen nearby and lay mostly intact. There were three bodies of what looked like members of the UNSC army. One of them was just crashed into a tree, damaging the engine too much to work. There was the body slouched on the steering wheel of what Thomas assumed was a police officer, what with the armor look and all. There was some blood around and on the hog but no other bodies. The final one had plasma scoring on the sides, but had no bodies inside so it was assumed that the ones inside got away safely. Nearby was a fallen phantom. It had a hole punched through the armored plating, looking like a clear shot through and hit the pilot directly. The phantom was on fire in several places. It must have been plasma fueling the fire. While he was taking this in, Thomas barely noticed the pelican leave.

"Geeze Gunny. Where did you bring us?"

Leon said, looking around.

"Some backwater place called Bray Road."

Thomas heard a snort from behind him and he turned, along with the others to see that it was from Richard.

"Care to share something Michaels?"

Gunny said.

"It's nothing. Just some stupid story my older brother used to tell about some monster living in the woods."

"Hmph." Gunny grunted. "Well while you are playing with your Dracula and Frankenstein, the rest of us will be fighting covenant. Hudson. Bandly. Go and check the phantom for any survivors or anything we can use."

"Yes sir."

The two replied. They readied their Assault Rifles before moving towards the phantom.

"Bortels. Poésy. Back them up."

"Yes sir."

Thomas and Gabriel chorused. The two raised their MA5's and followed their teammates. Thomas gave Gabriel a nod and the two took positions at either side of the Phantom's entrance. Ray and Mitch both nodded to the two before jumping inside, facing either directions. Thomas lost sight of the two and He and Gabriel paused with baited breath.

/Hey Gunny?/

Came Mitch's voice.

/What is it soldier?/

/Everything here is dead. It's like a brute went crazy and killed several of these guys./

/What's the count?/

/We've got three grunts and a jackal./

/We have another grunt in the cockpit but this one was killed by a gauss cannon./

Ray joined in.

/What's the status about the ship itself./

/It's got a lot of scratches here but we can use it as cover./

/Rodger that. Regroup./

/Yes sir./

Both said as they came out. The group of four, including Thomas and Gabriel walked back towards the group.

"Alright men, listen up. This is how things are going to go. Michaels. Brown. You two are going to stay here. I want you two to get the hog ready. Round up all weapons and throw them in the hog. We'll call for you if we find survivors and you can be damned sure that they will need fresh weapons. The rest of you will come with me. Kruz. You take point."

"Rodger that."

"Let's go marines!"

Wade got in front as the rest of the group, bar Leon and Richard, followed into the forest. The forest itself was lit green with the light flowing through the canopy. Thomas couldn't see the sky above. Despite it protecting the team from unfriendly eyes, he felt unsettled by it. He wasn't sure why. The place was beautiful and there was no sound to indicate fighting. In fact, everything was quiet.

"Tom." Gabriel looked at him. "Where are ze birds?"

Thomas realized what was making him uneasy. There was absolute silence. No birds. No squirrels. Nothing.

"Maybe the covies scared them off."

Mitch guessed.

"Maybe."

Thomas said with a frown. He tightened his grip on his rifle. There were normally at least some sounds. During his time in Reach, he fought the covenant in the Battle of Viery. There were still animals around. Hello, he and Gabriel even used a Gúta as a meat shield when their squad was pinned down and moa birds took plenty of plasma rounds for them. Just for all of them to disappear like this? It didn't make any sense.

As the team continued, they saw more evidence of fire fights, but no bodies. It didn't do much besides make them uneasy. Then Gunny suddenly stopped and raised his arm to signal a halt. Celeste gasped. Wade just uttered.

"What in the holy hell is that."


	3. Bray Road-Discovery

**Authors Note: So yeah. I'll keep this one brief. Please review guys. Give me suggestions or constructive criticism. Not flames though. Those are not helpful in any way shape or form. Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Bray Road**

**Discovery**

-PFC Thomas Bortels-

-Fireteam Echo 12-

-Location: Forest near Bray Road, Wisconsin, United Republic of North America: November 15, 2552-

-Time: 1600-

"What in the holy hell is that."

Mitch muttered. Thomas could only stare at what lay in front of them.

It was a warthog, only part the front had been ripped off and a large claw mark along the right side. There was blood all inside the warthog but no bodies to be seen, nearby, or in the hog.

"Just what the hell did this Gunny?"

Ray asked as he gaped at the damage on the hog.

"Tom? Ez zat… fur?"

Thomas looked closer at the claw marks and saw dark fur clinging to the scratches. It was long a coarse.

"Hey Gunny. Check this out."

Thomas called to his CO, pointing out the fur.

Gunny looked over.

"Hmph. Would you look at that."

"I didn't think brutes had fur like that."

Ray said.

"They don't. We don't have anything to hold it in so we'll just have to leave it. We should be getting close. Poésy, Bortels, and Hudson. I want you three to branch off to our right. Kruz, Shawcross, and Bandley. You will cover our left flank. Celeste and I will go down the middle."

"Yes sir."

The troop chorused and did as ordered.

Thomas walked with Mitch and Gabriel in the forest. Thomas activated his radio.

/How far from the location are we anyway Gunny?/

/About a mile off. Focus though. The covenant should be around here./

/Rodger that sir./

-PFC Thomas Bortels-

-Fireteam Echo 12-

-Location: Forest near Bray Road, Wisconsin, United Republic of North America: November 15, 2552-

-Time: 1645-

The rest of the journey had been silent. Gabriel had stayed nearby Thomas while Mitch stayed silent, his MA5 scanning the surrounding area. Besides a few more plasma scoring and bullet damage on the trees and foliage, there wasn't much to see. This only put the team more on edge.

"Tom. I don't like zis."

Gabriel said, nervously.

"I don't like it either Gabs. But we can do this."

He said with a slight smile to her. She nodded, still unsure but Thomas could tell that he had reassured her.

"Hey guys. Check this out."

Mitch said from in front of the two. Gabriel and Thomas looked one either side of Mitch only for Gabriel to let out a sharp gasp. In front of them was a dead brute leaning against a tree. This wouldn't have been such of a shock if the Brute's stomach wasn't ripped open. It was as if something ripped him apart.

/Hey Gunny. You really need to see this./

Mitch said over the radio.

Gabriel huddled close to Thomas as they started at the brute. Thomas recognized a spike rifle by its hand. He looked around for any spikes in the trees that would hint at a fight. He didn't see anything. No sign of any sort of damage to be specific. That meant either it took the brute by surprise or that it was someone the brute knew. Judging by the ferocity of the kill, Thomas assumed the former.

"Real pretty." Gunny said as he walked up with Elise. "Friend of yours?"

"I found him like this. What could have done this?"

Gunny frowned.

"Keep on your toes. Whatever killed it might still be around."

Thomas frowned at the lack of an answer but still answered affirmatively with the rest of the team. Gunny left with Elise back to their position as the group continued.

"Gunny didn't answer that. It was like he was hiding something."

He said.

"I noticed."

Mitch replied.

"What would 'e be hiding?"

Gabriel asked.

Mitch and Thomas looked at each other, a knowing glance that lasted the briefest of moments. Both knew what each other was thinking. And neither of them liked it.

"What's really going on."

Thomas answered.

-Time: 1700-

Thomas looked blinked as the group entered a clearing. In the center was a small building that looked like it consisted of several rooms. The door was broken open. Around the building was several bodies. The sight made Gabriel gasp. Several of the bodies had been torn in half and thrown about the place. A few others looked like an animal had eaten from them. Around the clearing were also several grunt bodies that were smashed or ripped apart. There were Jackal corpses that were missing their heads and arms. Against the wall was a brute that looked like it was the most mutilated. There were still several human bodies that looked in better condition. Thomas could see police and army units scattered around.

/Form up men./

Gunny called over the radio. Thomas, Mitch, and Gabriel moved over towards him as Ginny, Wade, and Ray came from the other side.

"Hudson. Bandley. I want you to check the bodies out here. Shawcross. Kruz. I want you two to stand guard outside the door. The rest of you, cover me."

Ray and Mitch started to check all the bodies around the place. Thomas held his rifle up as he followed Gunny, who had his shotgun ready. The group reached the door and walked through, past another body. Inside, there were several bunks. Near a destroyed radio was a savaged body of an army soldier with the rank of sergeant. Nearby to the dead sergeant, two other bodies lay. One was by another torn down door while the other looked like it was thrown against the wall, his stomach torn out. Thomas looked inside the door and paled. Inside were many bodies of what looked like civilians. Mutilated men, women, and children littered the floor, torn to pieces.

Thomas heard Gabriel come from and she gasped. He turned to see the already pale French girl get even paler. She looked faint so Thomas grabbed her and gently pulled her away.

"Come on. You shouldn't see stuff like that, much less stare at it."

He told the frozen girl. While he was busy with Gabriel, he heard Elise gasp before running outside and relieving the contents of her stomach.

"Is everything clear Bortels?"

Gunny asked, solemnly.

"Yes sir. The place is clear. Not a living thing."

Gunny sighed.

"Settle down then. I need to look through these vid files."

"Yes sir."

Thomas replied.

Gunny sat down with a slight groan and plugged his helmet into a data pad before sitting down and sighing.

"This war has gone on too long."

Thomas couldn't help but agree with his sergeant.


	4. Bray Road-Recovery

**Author's Note: You all are killing me people. Meh. I guess this is just a popular fandom to write for and not so much for reading. Still, if any of you want to review, please do. This is the intermission chapter anyway so if you are reading and don't really care, this chapter isn't focused on the main characters.**

**Bray Road**

**Recovery**

-AI Berserker-

-UNSC Rebirth of the Pheonix-

-Location: Orbit over United Republic of North America: November 15, 2552-

-Time: 1745-

-Tracking Units-

-Location: Forest near Bray Road, Wisconsin, United Republic of North America-

-Militia Recovery Team Bravo 113-

-Status: Green-

-Unit Count-

-Bravo 1-

-Bravo 2-

-Bravo 3-

-Bravo 4-

-Bravo 5-

-Unit entered forest at 1723-

-Tracking Units-

-Warning. Large life form detected.-

-Bravo 5: KIA-

-Bravo 3: Engaging-

-Bravo 4: Engaging-

-Bravo 4: Injured-

-Bravo 3: KIA-

-Bravo 1: Engaging-

-Bravo 2: Engaging-

-Bravo 1: Wounded-

-Bravo 1: KIA-

-Bravo 2: Disengaged-

-Bravo 3: KIA-

-Tracking unit Bravo 2-

-Bravo 2: KAI-

-Militia Recovery Team Bravo 113-

-Status: KIA-

-Inquiry sent-

-Searching for nearby units-

-Located Fireteam 10-

-Located Fireteam 11-

-Located Fireteam 12-

-Nearest Unit-

-Fireteam 10-

-Mission Inquiry-

-Investigation/Recovery -

-Classified-

-Status: In Progress-

-Fireteam 10-

-Mission Inquiry-

-Liberation-

-Status: Complete-

-Sending Report-

-Report Sent-

-Monite-

-Warning: Enemy Corvette inbound-

-Tracking terminated-


	5. Bray Road-Mystery

**Author's note: Yeah. Sorry for being a little late for the update. College classes and all. Still, not sure if anyone is actually waiting for next update. Please people. Just a simple : ) will work. Either way, this is the second half of the series and things are starting to go down. Who will live? Who will die? No one(except me) knows! Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Bray Road**

**Mystery**

-PFC Leon Brown-

-Fireteam Echo 12-

-Location: Elkhorn, Wisconsin, United Republic of North America: November 15, 2552-

-Time: 1800-

Leon leaned back in the hull of the crashed phantom. After he and Richard had packed the weapons in the working warthog, he and Richard decided to wait in the hull and relax. Of course, Richard with his restless nature, decided to go check on the warthog, leaving Leon to relax by the fire. The fire was made by using some of the wood that was around the edge of the forest, and the fire already on the phantom.

However, it was taking a little long for a simple checking the warthog. Maybe he was going to the bathroom too. But Richard usually told them when he did that.

Leon sighed as he stood up with his rifle and stepped out of his temporary shelter.

"Hey Rich. Where are you?"

He called out.

…

No answer.

"Richard?"

Leon called as he turned on the flashlight on his rifle. He walked towards the warthog, rifle at the ready.

"Come on Rich. This is not the time to be playing around. We can get a call from Gunny at any time."

He move around the warthog and froze. In front of him was the mangled and ravaged corpse of Richard.

"Wha!"

He gasped and took a step back in horror.

There was the snap of a twig behind him and Leon whipped around.

There was a mass of black and everything went dark.

-PFC Thomas Bortels-

-Fireteam Echo 12-

-Location: Elkhorn, Wisconsin, United Republic of North America: November 15, 2552-

-Time: 1800-

Thomas sat on one of the bunks in the cabin, Gabriel's head on his lap. She had fallen asleep about half an hour ago and Thomas moved her so that she would be more comfortable. Specifically, off his armor-padded shoulder.

Elise was asleep on a nearby bunk as well. Well, it was more of fainting after she saw the bodies in such a horrific fashion. It only made Thomas remember how people like her weren't ready. She was just a kid after all.

Ray and Mitch had decided to man the turrets on the perimeter. Wade and Ginny were patrolling, however, Gunny called for them to stay inside the clearing. Now, the two of them were waiting behind the barricade. They had collected all the weapons in the clearing and stocked them around the base. It became quite the weapons cache. The covenant weapons were alongside the human ones, sorted into rifles, grenades, snipers, and so on. Thomas had to admit that some of them were pretty impressive. Specifically he liked the brute shot, however, it was very difficult for regular people to carry. Thinking about it, Thomas wouldn't dismiss Mitch of being able to carry one. He was surprisingly strong.

Gunny moved, drawing Thomas's attention. He took off his helmet and rubbed his brow line. He unplugged the wire that was attached to the data pad and put his helmet back on.

"This is getting worse and worse." He muttered. "Bortels. I need your help with this."

Thomas sighed and gently lifted Gabriel's head and shifted out from under her before he walked over, rifle in hand.

"Yes Gunny?"

"I need something to help me pry off a floorboard."

Thomas nodded before looking around. He noticed an axe in the corner for chopping wood and brought it over. The Gunnery Sergeant took the axe and brought it down on a floorboard that he had selected. Thomas noticed that he hadn't used his full strength. Gunny then started wiggling the axe around before using it to pry off part of the board. He then did the same with the other half. He proceeded to start to do the same for a few of the other ones.

Thomas was a little amazed that Elise and Gabriel hadn't woken up, but he labeled it as the two not sleeping for a long time. Gunny spoke up, drawing his attention.

"The CO that was in charge here used his knife to pry up the nails and then his rifle to hammer them back in. He didn't want the enemy to find this."

He said, holding up a case.

"It holds something that is supposed to help us in the war. Launch codes or codes to hidden defense cannons. I don't know. This is our real objective though."

"What about the men stationed here?"

Thomas questioned.

"They were a secondary objective. The higher ups have deemed any amount of sacrifice is worth getting this back."

Gunny said as he climbed out of the hole. He called through the radio.

/Michaels. Brown. We need extraction. I repeat, we need extraction./

There was silence.

/Come in. Michaels. Brown. Do you read./

Still nothing. Gunny let out a curse.

/Everyone. I want you prepared go in five./

He turned to Thomas.

"Wake them. I'll tell command we have the package and to be ready for us."

With that, Gunny walked off and Thomas turned towards his sleeping squadmates. He walked over to Gabriel and looked down at her. He took in how peaceful her face looked as it slept. She was in the world of dreams. A world away from the mission. A world away from the Covenant. A world away from the war.

Thomas sighed. He hated to take that away from her. He reached over and gently shook the blonde haired girl's shoulder. She blinked sleepily as she woke up, the dark circles under her eyes apparent.

"Tom?"

"Hey Gabs. You have to get up. We're moving out."

She yawns as she started to get up as Thomas moved over to Elise. He woke her up in a similar manner, shaking her shoulder.

"Celeste. Gunny says it's time to move out."

She also let out a yawn as she woke up.

Thomas handed her her rifle and walked back over to Gabriel. She was just starting to stand up and straighten out her armor. Thomas waited for her before handing her her own rifle. When both her and Elise were ready, Thomas lead them to the others. Gunny was standing in front of the other four, the case slung on his back.

"All ready Gunny. Still nothing from Michaels or Leon?"

Gunny shook his head.

"Nothing. I have the objective. Bortels. Poésy. Celeste. I want you three with me. Bortels take point and keep your eyes ahead. Poésy and Celeste. You are behind me and keep an eye open on the flanks. I've got center and will keep a general eye open. Bandley and Hudson. I want you two to be on the right flank. Shawcross. Kruz. You will take our left. We need to get to the extraction point but be careful. Something happened to Brown and Michaels. It could have been a faulty radio or it could have been something else. I do not want to take chances. Let's do this marines."

"""Sir, yes sir!"""

The group chorused as they moved in formation.

They soon left the clearing filled with the dead and towards their destination. Thomas could only hope that whatever happened to Brown and Michaels wouldn't happen to them next.


	6. Bray Road-Hunted

**Authors Note: Hey Guys. Minion again. Monday, I learned that an idol of mine died. Monty Oum. I really looked up to the dude. It kind of hit me hard but he still inspired me to work on a few projects that I've been putting off. So after this, you may not see anything from OurGuild(unless we get new members) for a while. So enjoy the last couple chapters of the story. Read, enjoy, review!**

**Bray Road**

**Hunted**

-PFC Thomas Bortels-

-Fireteam Echo 12-

-Location: Elkhorn, Wisconsin, United Republic of North America: November 15, 2552-

-Time: 1815-

The team moved silently through the dark forest. They were moving at a faster pace than when they arrived, albeit, not much faster. They still had to be careful. Even if Richard and Leon's coms were out, something tore open those brutes and massacred those soldiers. They didn't want to end up like the others.

"What's the plan for evac Gunny?"

Thomas asked as he kept his eyes peeled for anything in the shadows.

"Once we rendezvous with Brown and Michaels, I'm going to call in a pelican. Several other Echo fireteams are nearby in the town. They should have successfully eliminated all enemy presence by now. They'll be able to provide backup and a proper escort while we bring this back to headquarters."

"Rodger that."

Thomas said. That could be good. If they got locked down in a firefight, any help would be welcome. Though judging by how many covenant and humans were killed by whatever was out there. Of course, he couldn't say that there was something for sure, but he believed that there was something out there. He could feel it. Like something was watching them. Hunting them.

Thomas glanced back at Gabrielle. She was scared. He knew it. So were a lot of the fireteam. Some just hid it better than others. Those like Mitch and Gunny were good at hiding their emotions. Those like Thomas and Ray were able to somewhat hide their fear to try and put the others at ease. However, new blood like Elise and Gabriel were not used to it. They had little experience in fighting the alien threat and the horrors of war. Still. One way or another, this war was going to end soon.

-PFC Ginny Shawcross-

-Fireteam Echo 12-

-Location: Elkhorn, Wisconsin, United Republic of North America: November 15, 2552-

-Time: 1825-

Ginny had been with Fireteam Echo 12 for a while. Originally she had had her own unit. One with close friends and comrades. Still. She was glad that she was picked up by Echo unit. As her friends that survived the first wave of attacks were picked off in combat, she found herself making new friends. Thomas and Mitch were some of the first that she met. Actually, Thomas, Gunny, Mitch, Ray, and Leon were part of the original squad. She remembered Leon laughing, welcoming, and thanking her because he was no longer the newbie of the group. Ray and Thomas made her feel at home and even the silent Mitch had a welcoming persona. Then others like Wade and Gabrielle joined. The group became close. They laughed, ate, and slept together. However, they weren't enough to cover the pain of losing her first unit. The ones that she had worked with for most of her career. Her best friends. He sisters in all but blood. Her fiancé...

Even if she survived the war, nothing would be the same. Then again, nobody would remain intact.

She suddenly heard a snap of a twig behind her and she spun around only to have a black mass barrel over her. She let out a cry as she dropped her assault rifle. Wade spun around with a shout but it was too late. She saw it lunge at him and Wade's shout cut short. Ginny fumbled for her sidearm and aimed quickly before opening fire. She kept firing as it turned on her. Before she knew it, she felt teeth closing around her neck. Before her vision faded, she could have sworn she heard the name of her fiancé calling to her.

_Don't worry. I'm coming Harold._

-PFC Mitch Hudson-

-Fireteam Echo 12-

-Location: Elkhorn, Wisconsin, United Republic of North America: November 15, 2552-

-Time: 1830-

Mitch Hudson was a simple man. He never talked much but always supported his friends.

He was the strongest in the squad. Whenever they required heavy weapons such as rocket launchers or similar weapons, he always carried them. Everyone relied on him that way. Now was no exception.

The mission seemed easy enough. Rescue any survivors while several other fire teams engaged the enemy in a nearby town to draw their fire. They arrived and found nothing out of the ordinary. Sure the phantom was down, but that could be attributed to a lucky shot.

Then they go to the destroyed warthog. Whatever did that wasn't normal. It could be attributed to a particularly hairy brute, but that was not probable. Then Tom found the dead brute. This could have been insubordination or another brute going rogue. Once again, not probable. There was an incredibly small chance of a bear attack but he never saw any evidence of bears around.

Then they found the clearing. Covenant and human all ravaged on the ground, throats torn out or just plain mutilated. That was when he was sure that they weren't dealing with anything normal. He briefly remembered Richard's comment about a monster in the woods. Now it seemed to be more likely. His gut told him something was about to happen. Something bad.

There was a shout coming from their left. It was followed by gunfire before it was silenced.

/Shawcross! Kruz! Report!/

Mitch heard Gunny's voice over the radio.

/Shawcross! Kruz! Respond!/

Mitch really hated it when his gut was right.

/Damnit. Everyone. Watch your backs. We don't know if they got it or not but we don't have the man power to check. Hudson. Bandley. Regroup with us as quick as you can./

/Rodger that./

Ray responded.

"Let's go."

He said to Mitch who nodded. Mitch kept a hand on his rifle and reached down to his belt before grabbing something and bringing it back up right below his rifle. The two made their way towards the main group. He heard the sound of rustling behind him and whirled around, pulling the trigger of his MA5. Something rammed into him and Mitch's vision went black.


	7. Bray Road-Beast

**Authors note: Hey guys. Just got back from Katsucon. I don't have much to say. Enjoy the end of Echo 12's story!**

Bray Road

Beast

-PFC Raynold Bandley-

-Fireteam Echo 12-

-Location: Elkhorn, Wisconsin, United Republic of North America: November 15, 2552-

-Time: 1837-

Ray walked through the forest, rifle at the ready. Things were not going well. First all the weird stuff was happening on their mission. Then they lost contact with Leon and Michaels. Finally, Ginny and Wade were assumed to be attacked just now. He really wanted to get out of this forest.

Suddenly, Ray heard gunshots behind him that were quickly cut off. Ray spun around aiming his own rifle. He saw a large back beast on top of Mitch, biting into something that Mitch was holding. It bit through the object and Ray opened fire on the thing. It let out a howl as it flinched, giving Mitch enough time to push it off him with his foot. It stumbled back before jumping off into the shadows. Mitch jumped back up, pulling something else off his belt. Ray aimed his rifle into the woods, letting the light from the flashlight illuminate the area. He glanced at Mitch and noticed that he had his sidearm in one hand and something else in the other. He also noticed Mitch's helmet on the ground a distance away.

/Gunny. We have a problem./

Ray said over his radio.

/What is that soldier?/

/It found us. Some kind of creature./

/…Good luck soldier. Kill that thing quickly so we can go home./

Ray smiled slightly.

/We'll do our best sir./

He heard the sound of a twig snapping and spun to the side, shooting. He didn't see anything. There was another on Mitch's side but Mitch never shot. Ray glanced at Mitch and noticed that he was staring into the dark with determined eyes. Ray smiled again. He wished his thinking was as simple as Mitch.

He heard a slight growl before something jumped at him. Ray quickly shot at it but it was too late. The thing knocked him to the ground. The last thing he saw before the thing's teeth filled his vision was Mitch raising something in the air. Something that looked like a club with spikes on it. Then Ray's thoughts stopped.

-GySgt Timothy O'Riley-

-Fireteam Echo 12-

-Location: Elkhorn, Wisconsin, United Republic of North America: November 15, 2552-

-Time: 1850-

Gunnery Sergeant O'Riley was a hard man. He had survived multiple conflicts, including Reach and New Mombasa. It took everything he had but eventually, he went from that young naïve recruit in basics to the fireteam leader he was today. Well, at least what was left of his fireteam. Half his team was wiped out. Maybe more. Still, they had a mission to compete. He could grieve for them when he was dead. Hell, if they had bars in the afterlife, he would buy them all drinks, assuming he could get the money for it.

An explosion was heard in the distance from where Hudson and Bandley were.

/Hudson. Bandley. You there?/

Nothing.

/Respond. Hudson! Bandley!/

No response.

Bortels hung his head as he came to the same conclusion.

They were gone.

"We're on our own now. Bortels. Take the objective. I'm better equipped for close range combat so I'll hold it off while you get to the evac point."

O'Riley took off the case that he had and gave it to his most trusted surviving soldier.

"It was an honor serving with you sir."

Bortels said.

"It's been an honor soldier."

A sound came from their side. O'Riley and Bortels quickly aimed their weapons. The flashlights on their rifles fell on the hulking bloodied form of Hudson. He stumbled towards them, looking barely alive.

"It's coming."

He rumbled out.

The gunnery sergeant heard a scream from behind him where Celeste was. They all turned to see the girl drop her rifle and run off into the woods towards where the evac point was.

"Bortels. Poésy. Go after her and get the objective out of here. I'll take care of this."

The brown haired soldier looked at his sergeant one last time before taking hold of Poésy's arm and the two started to run off.

O'Riley sighed and turned to the half dead marine.

"Hudson. I don't know how much fight you have left in you. But I need any you have."

"You can count on me… Gunny."

O'Riley chuckled as he raised his shotgun to the woods, where rustling started coming from.

"That I can soldier. That I can."

-PFC Thomas Bortels-

-Fireteam Echo 12-

-Location: Elkhorn, Wisconsin, United Republic of North America: November 15, 2552-

-Time: 1920-

Thomas and Gabrielle paused as they heard the sound of a shotgun go off several times before going silent. After their brief pause the two started running again. They had lost track of Elise a while back. Now it was just the two of them, running towards what they hoped would be safety.

Behind him, Thomas could hear a slight sniffling sound from Gabrielle. She was crying. Thomas's own breath was a little ragged too. He had spent most of his career with some of those men. But there was no use in crying now.

The two continued to run. Occasionally hearing a snort or huff of air, as if the beast was next to them. They would even hear an occasional crash in the woods.

Thomas focused on keeping moving. Trying to outrun it and keep Gabrielle with him. Suddenly he heard a short scream from behind and Thomas whirled around to see that Gabrielle had tripped over something.

Thomas rushed over to help her and heard her gasp. Thomas froze as he looked down at what tripped his blonde friend. Staring back up at him was the tear filled, lifeless eyes of Elise.

"Tom!"

He heard Gabrielle cry out. He whirled around to where she was looking and then he saw it. It resembled a wolf with red eyes and sharp, snarling teeth. It was big. Easily as big or bigger than him. It was no doubt to anyone watching that this was the thing that had torn up the warthog and gutted the brute. This was what had killed all those people and all of Thomas's fireteam.

It didn't get out of it unscathed though. The area above its left eye was bleeding and there was a chunk out of its shoulder and spikes around that wound, like it had been hit by a spike grenade. Several other wounds peppered its body. It let out a growl as it charged Thomas.

Thomas opened fire before it hit him, knocking him over and making him lose his rifle. Gunfire came from behind him as Gabrielle also shot at the beast. It let out bark as it loped to the side. Thomas made a grab for it to try and slow it down but ended up knocking one of the spikes loose instead. The beast let out a roar of pain and swiped at Gabrielle who blocked with her assault rifle. The rifle was destroyed and was about to lunge at her next before Thomas shot his M6G pistol at the creature's face, causing it to jump back. Thomas and Gabriel struggled to stand up , aiming their respective sidearms at the creature. It charged at them again, swiping. Thomas got in front of Gabrielle and took most of the damage, the claws cutting his chest and weapon as the two surviving members of Fireteam Echo 12 fell over backwards.

The thing circled them as Thomas lay bleeding. He looked around him for anything to use as a weapon. Then his eyes fell on a spike. It was similar to the other spikes that were in the creature. A good portion of it was already covered in the monster's blood. Thomas heard a roar as the creature started its attack. Thomas quickly grabbed the spike and stabbed with both hands as the creature's claws came down towards his head.

Then everything went black.

-Transmission End-


End file.
